


peace

by firefliesandstarlight



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s01e08 Much More, Short One Shot, alright thats it i cant think of anything else to tag, comments welcome!!, its about the character development babey, yennefer deserves peace and quiet and by god she will get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesandstarlight/pseuds/firefliesandstarlight
Summary: after the battle of sodden, yennefer finds herself living at the edge of a village in the middle of nowhere. and she'll never admit it, but it's not as bad as she thought it would be.
Kudos: 6





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> short one shot focused on yen after the battle of sodden bc i miss her and season 2 feels very far away :((

Yennefer’s day-to-day is, surprisingly, quite monotonous. 

She makes sure nobody else sees her that way, of course. The name “Yennefer of Vengerberg” brings to mind images of a confident, busy sorceress caught up in the throes of destiny’s desires and constantly absorbed in her work. This is, in, part, true; Yennefer is indeed very busy. But when destiny slumbers and she isn’t battling the armies of Nilfgaard, Yennefer is deeply, profoundly bored. 

When she was younger, Yennefer thinks wryly, the world seemed so wide, so entertaining. She used to be so curious, so eager to explore. But once you see one kingdom of men, you’ve seen them all, she’s come to learn, and so she stays where she finds comfort, and leaves when her welcome runs out. 

It's a cycle, and it works. Arrive, settle in, read the room (or, in most cases, the town), leave. Relocate. Find somewhere else. 

Geralt provided stability, for a while, in the way only a witcher could. Yennefer encountered plenty of monsters on her own, but when she was with Geralt and his bard, her adventures saw an influx of creatures who looked as monstrous as they acted— a welcome change. 

In a way, it’s nice, this breath of peace she is getting. Despite her burned hands that still tremble at the slightest spell and the way she wakes up more exhausted than when she went to sleep, Yennefer is relaxed for the first time since… well, the first time  _ ever _ . 

Granted, the line between “relaxation” and “boredom” blurs a bit more each day. And if one more villager comes to her for a liver tonic, she might just pack up and leave out of spite. (She ignores the voice in her head reminding her of all the times she’s  _ obliged _ those villagers, often for much less coin than she should.) 

But monotony and boredom are better than battles and bloodshed, and so Yennefer stays in the town, stays in the abandoned cottage she portalled into, bleeding and barely conscious, after the Battle of Sodden Hill. She’s come a long way since then—and she’s proud of her progress, she’s decided—and staying through the winter won’t hurt. 

Besides, where else will these drunken arses get their liver tonics? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! comments & kudos make my day <3


End file.
